A Cup of Kindness
by Candyship Battleland
Summary: Lorelai's New Year's party plans take a detour as she takes a walk with a friend on New Year's Eve. A little JJ sweetness for a cold winter's night! (no new chapter yet, just fixed some errors I found)


**Happy New Year to all my fellow JavaJunkies. This one is just for fun, set in S2 after The Bracebridge Dinner.**

 **A Cup of Kindness**

Lorelai's face glowed from the warmth of Patty's Founders Day punch. She had pulled out all the stops for this New Year's eve party, from her impossibly high stiletto pumps, to her new sexy black dress that dipped just low enough and slit high enough in all the right places. She had meticulously applied her makeup, even brushing her shoulders and collarbones with a scented, shimmery powder. Nothing was going to hold her back or keep her from celebrating the New Year in style. Her mascara rich lashes flickered as her eyes scanned the room, defiant and proud. The cool Brazilian jazz music that Morey and his band were playing added a sultry feeling to the evening, and all of Stars Hollow was under its spell tonight.

Of course, what no one at Ms. Patty's New Years bash knew, was that this was all a facade. Lorelai knew better than to let one tiny chink in her slinky sequined armor show her true feelings. _Gah! I'm fine! Look at me_ , she thought. _I'm invincible!_ She squared her shoulders and tipped her chin upwards as she graciously accepted Andrew's invitation to dance. She shut her mind to lingering sad thoughts about her failed engagement and the fact that she was once again navigating the holidays alone. Lorelai always fancied herself a bit of a super woman, she could tackle just about anything. She had just pulled off what was being called the event of the year at the Independence Inn. Okay, so the Bracebridge Dinner was not exactly the event that she and Sookie had planned, but the end result had been more fun than she could have imagined, having all her closest friends share in the spoils of the snowed- out event.

2001 had been a hell of a ride for the Gilmore Girls. Rory had transitioned to Chilton, not without a healthy dose of growing pains, and had her first boyfriend. Lorelai had to smile as she looked over Andrew's shoulder (well really, over his head, he was somewhat vertically challenged as it was and her high heels did not help the situation). She could see Rory and Dean huddled close over by the dessert table, sharing a joke as Dean poured her a coffee. Rory's face was shining and happy. If Lorelai had to choose between her happiness and that shining smile on her daughter's face, the smile would win every time. Her smile widened as she saw Lane bouncing up to the pair, eagerly showing off yet another cd she would no doubt be hiding in the floorboards of her room. As she continued to reflect on the year, her smile wavered slightly as she remembered that this would have been her first holiday season as a married couple, had she not broken off her engagement to Max. _Things are better now,_ she thought. _The Inn is doing better than ever, Rory is good, and I'm…. fine_. She could reason herself into believing just about anything, but in this case, she felt pretty good. She may not have that elusive "whole package" she wished for, but she had Rory, an amazing group of friends and a job she loved.

She smiled a little, her eyes scanning over her motley crew of Stars Hollow townsfolk. Babette was serving punch, while Ms. Patty crooned along with Morey's soothing bossa nova. Gypsy and Bootsy were arguing about something in the corner, while Taylor and Kirk were fussing over some stupid detail on his ever present clipboard. Sookie and Jackson swayed together to the music, so into each other they didn't even notice they weren't in time with the music. Lorelai knew how lucky she was to have found her niche in this crazy town. As the song ended, everyone clapped happily and Andrew thanked her for the dance. Lorelai made her way back to the punch table _(what the hell, it's New Year's Eve, right?)_ Everyone she loved was right here in this room, celebrating the hope of a new year together. Everyone except Luke, of course.

She sighed. She never really expected him to show up to a town celebration, he barely even attended town meetings, and then it was only to thwart another one of Taylor's crazy schemes. Truthfully, she had only put forth a half hearted attempt to persuade him to come, knowing if she hit him with her full arsenal, he would likely cave and then be miserable the entire time. She sipped her punch thoughtfully, replaying their earlier conversation in her head.

" _Come on Luke, it will be fun!" She cajoled, cocking her head at him from across the diner counter._

 _Luke snorted his reply. "You're cracked."_

" _Luke, it's New Year's Eve. Time to celebrate, everyone will be there." She added, knowing this last bit of information did not help her case._

" _Exactly my point. I get enough of these nutjobs every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Why the hell would I want to spend another evening with them, especially when there is booze involved?"_

' _Well, I'll be there, Rory will be there. You like us, don't you?" She batted her eyelashes for effect._

" _Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. I show up and you will definitely talk me into something dumb, like drinking that punch, or dancing, or some other embarrassing crap." He rolled his eyes, and she scowled, knowing he had her number._

" _Okay, okay…. I guess you can just Dick Clark all alone in your apartment, Grumpy McGee." His eyebrow arched at her. "Yeah, okay that was dirty." She smirked as she pulled a few bills from her purse and gathered her coat. "I'll see you next year, Luke."_

 _She turned at the door and looked at him teasingly. "I guess I'll just have to kiss Bootsy at midnight, then." She giggled as she saw his face flush deep red, at her boldness. Lorelai tossed her hair and jerked the door a little harder to make the bells dance loudly at her exit._

She glanced a the clock. It was 11:30, midnight was approaching fast. She watched as Kirk was haphazardly trying to secure a large globe to a makeshift tower on one end of the room as Taylor waved his arms about in mock supervision. The plan was to have a "Operation Ball Drop, Stars Hollow" as he had called it. The entire town had guffawed during the town meeting when he proposed it, oblivious to the obvious dirty connotations. Taylor had tried to get an entire festival organized for Operation Ball Drop, but when he realized that no one in town was willing to ditch Ms. Patty's New Year's Eve party for a night out in the freezing Connecticut winter, waiting for Kirk to screw up, he acquiesced. Now here they were, rigging a glorified Christmas tree ornament on top of an extension ladder with ropes strung through it. Lorelai giggled at the sight of it.

"Lorelai! Ooohhhh it's almost midnight! Isn't it exciting?" Sookie gushed as she rushed over to her side. Her face was flushed from the punch, and love. "I actually have someone to kiss at midnight! Isn't that just the greatest?" She gushed, then stopped herself short. "Oooohhh shoot, well damn it, honey I'm so sorry, I just…" She stammered a little, not knowing what to say next.

"Sookie, it's fine. I'm happy for you, and for Jackson. You deserve to be excited." Lorelai patted her friend on the arm reassuringly. "I'm fine. Really." She emphasized that last word to make her point.

"I know, but, you know, it was just a few months ago you were going to be getting married and now you're not married and I don't want you to end up alone with no one around when Rory leaves and it's just…" Sookie babbled worriedly.

"Sook, stop. I'm better than fine, I'm great. Look at all our friends, look at Rory. I couldn't be happier, I'm having a great time. Now you go get that man of yours get ready for some serious smooching. It's only a few minute til midnight." She nudged her friend in the direction of her boyfriend. "Take it easy on the punch so you don't kiss him all sloppy." She winked.

Sookie giggled at this. "Right. No more punch. Just smooching." She bounced on her toes a little, squeezing Lorelai's arm excitedly and headed off toward her date.

Lorelai smoothed her dress, breathing deeply. She felt a little flushed, a rush of heat flaming in her chest. _Damn Patty's punch_ , she reasoned, and decided to step out for some air. Pulling on her coat, she motioned to the door at Rory, who was swaying with Dean on the dance floor. Her daughter met her eyes with a concerned look. Lorelai grinned, waving at the empty punch glass in her hand as she moved toward the door. Rory rolled her eyes, smiling and turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

The cold wintry air filled lungs, sobering her a little. The town square was adorned with twinkle lights, left over from Christmas. Snow blanketed the trees and buildings, and made her imagine that the entire night was a scene inside a snow globe, perfect, white and glittery. She drew a gloved hand over the snow on the railing of the dance studio and breathed in the cold night air.

"I should've known you wouldn't dress weather appropriate." A warm familiar voice grumbled in her ear.

Her stomach did a little flip flop at his deep voice, so close behind her. She turned on her most brilliant smile as she turned to see Luke standing next to her, and steaming to-go cup in his hand. He held it out to her as an offering. "Luke, you are a vision." She beamed at him, taking the cup.

"I think you mean the coffee is a vision, but okay." He deadpanned, but she could tell he was pleased by her praise.

"How did you know…." She started to ask, but he waved his hand, cutting her off.

"I was closing up, saw you come out, and I figured you had some of Patty's punch. I put the rest together."

She sipped the coffee and sighed appreciatively. "Exactly what I needed. You were right about the punch, it sure packs a wallop. So did you change your mind about the party?"

He shook his head. "Hardly. Not a chance I'm going to subject myself to that." He looked up at the clear sky. "It's a nice night though." He paused, seemingly deep in thought for a moment. "You, um, care to walk a bit?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Yeah…. Okay. Let's walk." She stepped onto the sidewalk, aware that her high heels were not the right footwear for the icy night. "Umm…just don't let me break my leg again. That yoga class was enough of a disaster, and I can't afford another emergency room bill" She babbled, gesturing to her shoes.

Luke smiled at this. "I've got you." He looped her arm around his, supporting her as they walked. She could feel warmth radiating from the closeness of him.

"So… no Dick Clark, no town party, so how does Luke Danes celebrate the New Year?" She asked, trying to break the quiet.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Well, usually the diner is open later, people wanting to eat before the party really get going, and then I close up….. and take a walk."

"Really? By yourself? You just take a walk? In the cold?"

"I just take a walk." He affirmed. "Although, i'm thinking we should maybe curtail that walking part of the evening." He chuckled as she slipped a little in her stilettos. He motioned toward the gazebo steps.

"Why?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Because, Lorelai, as much as I might be the envy of any man in Connecticut right now, I'm not sure I can keep you upright in those shoes for very long." He explained.

"No, I mean yeah, let's sit. But, why do you take a walk every year?"

He sighed, and glanced at her before turning his eyes back up to the starry sky. "Well, it was something my mother used to do with us."

Lorelai digested this information as they sat down on the steps. Luke never talked about his parents, she knew this was a sensitive subject for him, she she proceeded carefully. "Tell me?" she asked softly.

"She always made a big deal about Christmas…all the holidays really. She would cook for weeks, she hosted a big Christmas eve dinner, our house was kind of the center of our neighborhood. By New Year's, she was usually pretty exhausted, so she sort of made that just about us, just the family. We would eat a late dinner, usually the last of the leftovers, because as she put it 'I'm not cooking again until next year', and then she would bundle us all up with hot chocolate and we would take a walk around Stars Hollow." His voice drifted a little as he immersed himself in the memory of it. "She would ask us each how we planned to be kinder in the coming year. She never let us off the hook, we had to come up with one way we would be kind to someone. I thought it was dumb then, of course, but she reasoned that it was a good way to start a new year, making a plan to be a kinder person." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Just a thing we did, you know, as a family."

"That's nice." She breathed, imagining the memory. "So, did you think of something?"

"Sorry?" He looked at her, confused. "Think of what?"

"How you are going to be a kinder person next year?"

"Oh… well… that just a thing with my mom… I mostly just walk now… you know…"

"Oh no…. You are not getting out of it mister. Come on, put up or shut up." She poked him in the ribs, grinning. "Okay, I have some suggestions!"

He snorted at that. "I bet you do."

"Hey! I can be kind! OH! I've got it! You can be nicer to Kirk!" Her eyes widened at the idea.

"No! No way! That kid is annoying! He drives me crazy with his stupid schemes." Luke shook his head. "Try again, crazy lady." He grumbled, but she could see the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. It was his tell, he'd never beat her in a poker game, she knew his expressions so well.

"Hmmm… okay, Hey! You could start putting up flyers in the diner for town festivals when Taylor asks you too!"

"You're nuts. Not gonna happen."

"Decorate for the fall festival?"

"Jeez, Lorelai" He shook his head again.

"Build the booth for the Horn of Plenty? Oh, I know! You could volunteer to be one of the Revolutionary War Re-enactors! Would the soldier hat fit over your baseball cap?" She teased, bouncing excitedly.

Okay that's enough. I'm walking you back to the party." He moved to stand, but Lorelai held his arm, her eyes imploring him to stay.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. Please let's just sit, I….don't really want to go back to the party."

"Oh yeah? Why's that? You and Bootsy having a fight?" He teased back at her.

She sighed. "I'm just… happier sitting here with you, that's all." Her eyes flickered down at her cup. The coffee was tepid now, but she drank it anyway. She looked up at him, noting the smug little smirk on his face. "Okay, don't get cocky… it's not a big deal." He kept grinning at her. "Seriously Luke, we're not in middle school….. Cut it out." She was embarrassed now, her face flushing red.

The collective chants of the party goers startled her attention, the countdown ringing across the square.

 _Ten…_

 _Nine…_

 _Eight…_

Luke had stopped smiling, but didn't break his gaze. His eyes looked darker all of a sudden.

 _Seven…._

 _Six…_

 _Five…_

Lorelai stopped breathing, her heart pounded in her chest as he leaned just the slightest bit closer.

 _Four..._

 _Three…_

 _Two…_.

 _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God….._ her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers grazed her cheek.

 _One….._

She could feel the warmth of his breath now, and her lips parted involuntarily.

 _Happy New Year!_ The cries of revelry rang from the dance studio.

The coffee cup dropped from her hand.

She was kissing Luke.

" _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne."_


End file.
